


Leather and Gunpowder

by DarkSun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Sam‘s POV, Season/Series 01, Unrequited Love, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Writers Weekly Challenge, prompt „Time“, s1e9 „Home“
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSun/pseuds/DarkSun
Summary: Sam woke up in the Impala after something attacked him in their old house in Lawrence.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, all mistakes are mine and I apologize. 
> 
> The characters don't belong to me and this is just for fun.

Sam woke up in the backseat of the Impala, tucked under an old blanket, the smell of leather and gunpowder surrounding him.  
He felt dizzy and had no idea how he got in the car.  
The last thing he remembered was the attack of the thing that spooked their old house in Lawrence.  
No. That’s not right.  
The last thing he remembered was Dean screaming his name and his green eyes wide with fear. Afraid for him, to lose him.  
Sam tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his left side made him gasp and lean back again. And suddenly Dean was hovering over him, concern written all over his face.  
„Sam? You ok?“ Dean‘s voice was a low rumble, like he could startle Sam if he raised his voice too much.  
„Yeah, I guess. My left side hurts. Dean...what happened?“  
„That thing threw you around. I couldn’t shoot it, to risky to accidentally shoot you too. I don’t know what makes it go away. But suddenly it was...just gone. I carried you out of there and in here. Tucked you in and went back to see if it came back. But nothing. Don’t know what happened, Sam. I just don’t know.“  
Sam watched Dean carefully while he was speaking.  
Dean looked exhausted, his skin was pale and his eyes seemed hollowed and empty.  
Without thinking Sam reached for his big brother and cupped his cheek softly with his hand, than he brushed his thumb over Dean’s cheekbone.  
Dean looked at him with wide eyes, his mouth opened a few times but no words were coming out.  
„What about you, Dean. You ok, too?“ Sam searched Dean’s face, wondering if his brother would admit, that he was scared as fuck.  
Dean locked eyes with Sam and suddenly time stood still.  
Sam held perfectly still, to afraid to even breathe, not wanting to break the spell.  
Dean was so close. Just a few inches and he could brush his lips against his brother’s.  
Wait. What?! Did he just thought about kissing Dean?! 

Sam jerked back his hand as if he had burned himself.  
Dean blinked and drew in a shuddering breath.  
„I’m golden, Sammy. Just let’s get out of here as soon as possible.“  
Sam nodded and let himself sank back against the backseat, now realizing that the smell of gunpowder and leather that was still surrounding him, came from Dean’s jacket. His head was pillowed on it. It was that scent that always made him feel safe. It was that scent that felt like home.  
This house? He had no memories of it.  
The Impala? Maybe it was a little bit like a home. It was the closest thing to a home they’d ever had.  
But if Sam was honest, HOME to him was always Dean and the way he smelled.  
He heard Dean climbing in the front seat and a moment later the engine came to life.  
Sam closed his eyes and buried his face in Dean’s jacket, let his big brother‘s scent wash over him and comfort him.  
And behind closed eyes he was finally able to admit that he still wants that. He still wants to kiss Dean.  
He was damned.


	2. Too much of a Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean doesn’t remember. Or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not betaed.  
> All mistakes are mine and I apologize.
> 
> This is just for fun and the characters don’t belong to me.

After all that’s happened back then in Lawrence they both needed some time.   
Sam could see how hard Dean was dealing with losing what ever was left of their mom.   
And Sam found himself more often than not staring at his big brother, wondering how much of his emotions Dean shoved down for him, because he thought he had to be brave for Sam.   
And he still had those weirds feelings about Dean.   
When they’re in their beds at night, Sam turned to Dean so he can watch him.   
And his stomach did this funny flipping every time Dean licked his lips in his sleep.   
The urge to actually kiss his brother grew stronger and stronger every passing day.   
Lately Sam dreamed about Dean’s lips almost every minute of the day. And Dean caught him a few times doing just that.   
„Dude. You’re staring. Again.“ Dean said annoyed and frowned at Sam.   
Sam blushed a deep pink „Sorry. But...“ he smiled exaggerated, batted his lashes and continued in a high pitched voice „...but you’re beautiful with all the sunshine on your face!“  
For a second Dean looked shell-shocked, than his eyebrows drew together „you’re an ass, you now that, right?“   
And Sam laughed out loud, inwardly sighing with relief that he still could distract his brother.   
He had to do something, Sam thought.   
He knew he was obsessed with this whole kissing-your-older-brother thing, but he couldn’t help himself. He just...wanted. 

And one night there was an opportunity to get what he wanted.   
Dean went out and came back really drunk. He was so drunk, he just dropped on his bed, still fully clothed and started snoring right away.   
Sighing heavily Sam stood up and began to undress Dean carefully.   
He removed his boots and the jacket. That was when Dean complained in his sleep about being manhandled by his Sasquatch of a younger brother. „Always thinks he’s so funny. He’s not!“ Dean snorted, smacked his lips and tried to get on his side. Sam froze as Dean curled up around him and rested his cheek against his thigh.   
Sam moved a little to get away from Dean, but Dean mumbled in his sleep and threw his arm around Sam’s waist, inching closer, resting his head now in Sam’s lap.   
For a little while Sam sat there, holding his breath and watching his brother with wide eyes as he got comfortable.   
When he was sure that Dean was dead to the world, he softly caressed Dean’s cheek. Like that night in the backseat of the Impala he brushed his thumb over his brother‘s cheekbone. He traced the soft crinkles around his eyes with gentle fingers. He let his fingertips follow the plush line of Dean’s lips. Sam breathed in deeply. It was too much of a temptation. He bend down and let his lips stroke very soft against Dean’s. And again. And again. And suddenly he was kissing Dean in earnest, cupping his face with his hand. Somewhere in his daze he realized that Dean was kissing him back. He had opened his mouth and Sam had slipped his tongue inside, stroking Dean’s tongue with his, licking the roof of his mouth, tasting him.   
It was intoxicating and absolutely addicting. And it was wrong. So wrong.   
Not only was he taking advantage of a very drunk Dean, he was also kissing his own brother! Holy shit!   
He jerked back and stared wide eyed at Dean, who was awake now.   
Dean blinked slowly at him, lips shiny-red and well kissed, and he smiled. He actually smiled!  
Than he winked at Sam “you can do better, Sammy. That was waaayyy to sloppy for a kiss” and after that he turned to the wall and fell asleep again.   
Leaving Sam frozen on his bedside. 

Sam couldn’t get any sleep after that. In the morning his head was about to burst and he was afraid what Dean might have to say when he woke up.   
Maybe it was better to not be there, when that happens.   
Sam stood up, grabbed the notebook he kept in his duffel bag and searched for a pen, when he heard Dean yawning and stretching.  
“Fuck. Too late.” he thought.   
He pretended to be busy with whatever so he didn’t have to look at Dean. But Dean sat already up “Sam? What the fuck are you doing there.”  
Sam cringed inwardly and steeled himself before he straightened and looked at Dean.   
“I was about to get us breakfast. Thought you needed something greasy to avoid a hangover. Wanted to leave you a note?” he offered and hoped he didn’t sound too scared.  
Dean smiled his brightest smile “awww! You’re such a good little brother! I want bacon. A lot. And coffee. A tall one. Please?” he batted his lashes playfully at Sam.   
And Sam? Sam sighed, relieved that Dean thankfully didn’t remember anything about last night, and nodded “yeah, ok. I get you your heart attack on toast and your tall coffee.” And he added in a sarcastic way “your wish is my command.”   
He put the pen on the table, next to his notebook, shrugged on his jacket and left without another word.   
The note that he actually wanted to scribble down stayed unwritten.


End file.
